Need to keep you safe
by Jae Hyung17
Summary: First time posting on this site. I also suck at summaries so sorry. This is a fanfic that has aspects of a lot of the anime/manga that i have read over the years. It has the classic childhood friend scenario and wanting to keep her safe. Has plenty of gore and violence. Rated M for a reason. Warning G!P present so if you don't like then don't read.
In this world-if you can call it that- there are people being murdered left and right. If you saw a person being killed right in front of your very eyes you would do nothing except to just pass by, hoping that you wouldn't be their next victim. I had learned this the hard way; one of my old childhood friends had just lost her house and her family to an 'accidental' fire. The truth was that it was my own father that had set her house on fire and all because her mother wouldn't have an affair with him. After he had done that I sneaked in through the back and managed to save her but at the cost of my right arm and leg. My father thought that it would be fun to tear off my automail leg and arm just to hear my screams of pain day after day. But when I finally turned 16 I killed him, first I tore off his arm and leg just like he did to me every single day, then I cut open his chest slowly so that he wouldn't die so quickly and tore out his heart. Now that I look back at those moments I realize how I have this current occupation as an assassin that revels in the loud screams of agony that I inflict on my prey. And there is only one other person besides my dead mother that knows of me, and that is that friend that I saved so long ago, Akemi. She also turned out to be my mechanic seeing as how I killed my first mechanic for being a perverted old man wanting to take advantage of Akemi's weak heart. When I grew of age I swore to myself that I would make sure that I got her in a good hospital where she could be treated and not in harm's way. But that was already 7 years ago and I still hadn't made that come true, instead we were living in a 2 story house that I had built in the middle of a forest where I knew that she would be safe as long as I got rid of anybody that would pose as a threat. It comes to mind that i haven't even introduced myself yet, i apologize for that, my name is Shinobu.

Chapter 1

I had him in my sights, two meters ahead of my trying to pin his next meal into a tree too focused on his next meal. He hadn't even noticed that I had slowly crept up and was standing right behind him now with my hood pulled over my face and my Ontario SP10 spec knife already lined up with his spinal cord. I love using this specific knife on my victims, whenever I use it; it always manages to make them scream out loud. But tonight I had to finish this quickly or Akemi would start to worry and come looking for me. "Alright now baby girl be a good daughter and listen to your father." The apparent father had his right hand already trying to undo his belt buckle while his left hand had a hold of the girl's throat. "I don't think that's gonna happen tonight, at least not while you're on my land." I pierced his back but not enough so that he would die. I pulled out a small needle loaded with a powerful paralyze. I grabbed his head from behind and pushed it up uncovering his jugular. Placing the sharp tip of the needle at my desired point of entry I bent my head to his ear. "This will sting... a lot." I whispered into his ear, feeling the fear coursing through him as tremors and sobs wracked his body. Her hand pushed the needle into his neck, his neck muscles spasm as his head thrashed around the forest floor after throwing him down. "You better get out of here unless you want to see me kill him. Or would you like to do the honors of killing him slowly." I said while holding my favorite Ontario SP10 spec knife open in my hands to see if she would take it. I was about to pull it back when her hand reached out and grabbed a hold of it. "If I kill him then I will have no home and no food,... but I guess that's better than being raped and then killed tonight." The girl had said as her long hair cover up most of her face as she was looking down, but I could still see the sadistic smile forming on her face. Using not even a quarter of my strength I tugged him closer to the trail that leads towards home, propping him up against a full grown tree. "That was a paralyzer; it quickly latches onto your blood cells and makes its way to every part of your body. You can't move, you can't speak, but you will..." I punched him hard across the face, before digging my knee into his crotch, "...feel everything I do to you and what she will do to you. You will pay for what you were about to do to your own daughter, and without a doubt countless other unsuspecting victims. I can tell that your daughter is not going to be merciful one bit." I took my knee off his crotch before stepping out of the way while still propping him up, the blade winking darkly at him in the shadows of the alley while she got closer. With quick, controlled flicks of her wrist, she cut away the portion of his jeans that covered his crotch. Whimpering, his eyes could do nothing but jump fearfully from her face to the blade to a random point in the background of their scene. A tug at his boxers pulled his eyes back to his manly pride; a pair of tweezers held the cloth captive as the scalpel cut through it as if it were made of air. His limp penis came into view as the hole the blonde was cutting came full-circle. She took the knife, and twirling it in her hand, she uttered quietly but clearly, so he could understand. "This is what's going to happen: I'm going to take this knife and cut your balls off, then I'm going to slice your dick in half, vertically. I'll think of some other methods of torture, but I'll keep those a surprise." She slapped him in the shoulder, faking amiability. She started, his eyes showed his fear, and as she started to cut through the skin, his nerve endings exposed and on fire, his pain reflected through his eyes. "This is only a fraction of the pain that I was going to do to you, you should be happy that im not your daughter right now." My eyes had a wicked gleam of insanity; he tried to cower in fear, but his body felt numb and heavy, and getting worse with each passing second. He watched in muted horror as one bloody testicle fell away from his body, was grabbed by a gloved hand and placed neatly in a bag. He felt the searing pain of the knife cutting away at his remaining nut, and he tried with all his might to move and get away from his vengeful daughter.

She chuckled darkly at his obvious attempt to move, the frantic movement of his stormy and fearful eyes could mean nothing more than the innate, instinctual need for self-preservation. "I'm sorry to say that not a lot of women are into the whole eunuch thing... So I'll make it easier on you; I'm gonna have my fun and then I'm gonna kill you. The liberation of your bloodstained soul will repay the untimely departure of the souls of whomever else that suffered the same fate at your hands. The balance will be restored with your death." His eyes jumped from grey orb to grey orb in front of him, trying to understand what the fuck was coming out of this psychotic silver's mouth.

He had been too wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't feel his remaining testicle being tugged and pulled away from his crotch. He did feel the burn of alcohol poured into the open wounds, and his body instinctively tried to convulse with pained spasms without the desired result. He watched in rapt terror as his penis was pulled straight with the tweezers and then cut in half with the knife, just as I had promised I would do.


End file.
